Angels
Angels are winged spirits who serve as the attendants of the Judeo-Christian-Islamic God. They live with God in Heaven and often act as messengers to mankind, bringing wisdom, prophecies, and warnings to a select few. Although they are mostly benevolent, they are also soldiers of God's will and vengeance, seeking out and punishing both sinners and creatures of evil who would harm, corrupt, and prey upon humanity, such as demons and vampires. Angels are capable of reproducing with humans while in a vessel, creating a Nephilim. They cannot reproduce in their natural form, and it is unknown what is born when two angels within vessels reproduce. Celestial Hierarchy Angels are classified in a hierarchy. Each is assigned a specific and eternal task both in Heaven and on Earth. Nine Heavenly Spheres * Seraphim - Seraphim, or Seraphs for short, are considered the highest class of angel. They are the direct beholders of God as they encircle his throne. * Cherubim - The cherubim are a warrior class of angel. When they incarnate, they usually take on the role of guardians and enforcers. When God cast Adam and Eve out of Eden, he placed cherubim at the entrances to block their return. * Throne - Thrones symbolize God's justice and authority. * Dominion - Dominions preside over the nations on earth and regulate the duties of regular angels. * Virtue - The virtues are responsible for the movement of celestial bodies, such as stars, moons, and planets, and are the ones who keep the cosmos in order. * Power - Powers collaborate with the principalities and are also the keepers of history. Their job is to keep other angels in line and order. * Principality - Principalities collaborate with the powers. * Archangel - Archangels are the chief angels of high rank and reputation. As generals in God's army, archangels are responsible for religion and looking after holy relics. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel are among the archangels. Archangels are the only class fundamentally different from your regular breed of angel, they possess more power, more intelligence and are far more beautiful. * Angel - Common angels who do not have any specific task fall into this category. They are, in essence, the working-class of angels, and are therefore considered the lowest in rank. Although not their official office, these angels act as messengers of the higher classes, giving messages, orders, and directions either directly from the seraphim or from any other angelic authority. Many bring messages directly from God. Lesser Angelic Beings * Devils '''- Devils, or fallen angels, are wicked or rebellious angels that have been cast out of Heaven and down to Earth or even Hell. Although coming from different spheres, the fallen angels are seen by Heaven as the lowest of the angels. While angels are beautiful, devils are hideous, often possessing horns, blackened, dead looking wings, and tails. * '''Nephilim - Nephilim are a hybrid race that are half-human and half-angel. They are the offspring of a human and an angel Genderless Beings Angels are celestial beings created by God and as a result, do not possess any gentalia, therefore they do not have a gender. All angels are genderless beings, despite some going by names that are perceived by humans to be male or female (such as Michael, Lucifer and Raphael). Because some angels have masculine or feminine sounding names, masculine and feminine gender pronouns are often applied to them, even though what would be more accurate would be to refer to them using gender neutral pronouns such as "they", "their" and "them". Despite them being gender neutral beings, angels will often refer to one another as "brother" or "sister", often using the terms interchangeably when it comes to one another because none of them truly have a gender. Appearance Angels are described as very beautiful creatures. Despite the Bible and other religious/sacred texts describing angels as tall or with multiple faces and wings, the majority of angels are roughly ten feet tall, only have a pair of white, feathery wings, their skin a silver colour, and their eyes an intense, glowing blue. They're a completely hairless species, but possess a humanoid shape, and in their true forms are often said to somewhat resemble humans. Most angels also appear identical to one another in their true forms. "Assimilation" If an angel possesses the same human vessel over an extended period of time, that angel will start to become very in tune with the body they're possessing, eventually gaining the needs, emotions and psyche their vessel possesses. Angels call this process assimilation and any angels who have gone through this process are often shunned by their angelic brethren/sistren until the angel has been "fixed". The only way to fix this problem is for the angel to leave the vessel they've become in sync with, permanently. The angel will assimilate again almost instantly if they ever return to the same vessel again. However, if they choose to possess a different human in the future, assimilation will take as long as it normally would. Angel Blood Angel possession also causes a chemical change in the circulatory system of the host; angel blood. Angel blood is a honey like substance, appears to be silvery blue, and has unique properties to it. After an angel leaves a host body, the host body will continue to have angel blood for the next couple of days, give or take. Powers and Abilities * Angelic Possession - As disembodied spiritual beings, angels can inhabit the body of any living creature and use it as their own. However, they must have the vessels permission, basically, they need the vessels to say 'yes'. * Telepathy - Angels can communicate psychically as well as hear and read minds and thoughts and also possess a telepathic union among themselves called "angel radio" which they can access and block out at will. They can also experience the dreams and emotions of others. * Flight - Angels are exempt from and independent of gravity. Additionally, they are exempt from fear and posses bravery above and beyond that of a typical demon killer, as well as unshakable resolve, will, and inner strength. * Invisibility - Angels can alter human perception to appear invisible and to make no sound. * Superhuman Strength - While possessing a human, the angel's presence with in a vessel dramatically increases their vessel's strength to rival or even surpass that of a human, vampire, werewolf, demon, and even their own kind. Their strength however varies from angel to angel. Higher-ranking angels are stronger than low-ranking angels. * Superhuman Speed - Angels can travel on foot around the earth seven and a half times in one second. They can out-move vampires without effort. * Superhuman Stamina - Angels are exempt from fatigue, hunger, and dehydration. They endow their vessels with inexhaustible energy and relieve them of their need to eat, drink, sleep or breathe. * Superhuman Agility - Angels can cling to sheer surfaces and move with flawless grace, balance, and dexterity. * Demon Immunity - The vessels of angels are immune to demonic possession. * Clairvoyance - Angels can see invisible beings and forces that mortals cannot. * Healing Touch - By touching a person, angels can cure any bodily wound or disease. * Healing Factor - An angel's presence greatly boosts the immune system and self-regenerative abilities of their hosts and heals him or her instantaneously of any bodily wound or disease. * Superhuman Senses - Angels possess heightened senses. * Telekinesis - Angels can move objects without physical contact. * Teleportation - They can appear and disappear instantaneously into and out of thin air withoout occupying the space in between. Weaknesses * Magic '- The most powerful of spells used by the most powerful of witches can be used to significantly weaken angels. * '''Exorcism '- Angels can be exorcised from their vessels much in the same way that demons can be. * 'Reverse Exorcism Ritual '- This ritual will prevent an angel from ever leaving their human vessel. This ritual also binds an angel to their vessel in such a way that if their vessel dies and/or is killed, the angel will perish with their vessel. *'God '-''' 'God has the ability to destroy any angel in existence, as He is their creator. *'Enochian Sigils - Enochian sigils can hold angels in place, banish them away, or hide a human from their supernatural senses. *'Other Angels '- Other angels can defeat and temporarily weaken one another. Relationships to Other Species Demons Angels despise demons, seeing them as twisted, corrupt off-shoot of humanity created by Satan. If angels had it their way, demons would cease to exist. *Demons cannot possess a human vessel that is already inhabited by an angel. Angels and demons cannot mate in any way, shape or form. Deities The only deity that angels respect is God (Yahweh). Angels see other deities as unworthy of the title of "God". Demi-Gods Most angels view demigods the same way they view demons. However, unlike demons, angels will not actively kill demigods, for fear of angering the deity parent and creating a war between pantheons. *One cannot be both a nephilim and demi-god, angels cannot mate with gods. Devils Angels looked down upon devils as they turned away from God in favour of Lucifer's way of thinking. Angels are disgusted by devils, however they lack the power to kill them. Frankenstein Monsters Angels saw Frankenstein's creations as "playing God", however, God Himself saw no issue with Victor Frankenstein's experiments and believed that the potential harm they might cause would be minimal. *Angels cannot possess Frankenstein Monsters. Ghosts Angels are mostly indifferent towards ghosts. *Angels and/or nephilim cannot become ghosts. Harpies Angels do their best to avoid Harpies at all costs while seeing them as an abomination created by Zeus. Vampires Angels view vampires similarly to how they view demons. However, an angel will generally not actively seek out vampires to kill unless it proves necessary, in which case they'll kill a vampire without hesitation. Also, if a vampire consumes angel blood, the vampire in question will become seemingly invincible until the blood passes out of their system. Only a handful of vampires have ever drank angel blood and lived to tell the tale.Category:Species